Truth Be Told
by Momothewise
Summary: Alex thought he was all alone, until Ayla came, then Yassen, and then his whole world changed. Who could he trust? What were lies and what was the truth? This is a gripping story about truth, freedom, love and most of all, friendship.


**Hey everyone this is my first published story please read and review! Hope you like it :)**

Only the crows could be heard as Alex rounded the corner on the factory's eastern side. It was about time he'd high-tailed out of there. He'd got what he'd come for.

"Crap," muttered Alex softly to himself as headlights shot into view, hitting the northern wall, the direction he was headed to. Obviously not going out through the main gate then, he thought drearily, backing around the corner. New plan.

From what Alex knew, there was a fifty meter long chain wire fence running along the eastern, western and southern borders surrounding the science facility, stretching thirty feet tall. The tops of the fences waved weakly in the placid wind. The fences wouldn't hold his weight. It would almost be suicide to climb over the tops of any of the fences. The northern fence was out of the question, that was where the car was. He'd come in by a small rabbit hold he'd cut wider and wedged open, but that was on the northern and western corner.

Of course, like most missions, Alex was alone so he was only risking his own life. Peeking around the corner he saw two men and three guards step out of a Mercedes, all their backs turned on him. One guard ran quickly to a scouting position at the front doors. Another guard ran along the western wall to guard the back door, which as Alex had found out was bolted solidly from the inside. The third guard stayed with the two men, his gun only an easy pull away.

Fumbling numbly with the prized test tube, Alex secured under his right sock. _Hopefully it will be safe_, he said to himself. _Better hope harder_, a voice in the back of his mind replied.

He had to wait before he could move, so he lied low and watched. What he was going to do was going to make a bit of noise. Slowly, the men made their way inside.

Five minutes later, after the men had moved inside going to see what he had taken, he pulled out a four inch, sharp, diamond edged blade that could cut through anything out of his left sock.

Straight away, Alex put the knife on the fence and started cutting through the metal. It sounded like nails scraping down a chalkboard. He cut in a circle, splinters of metal layering his knife. Finally, on his last stroke, the circle came free. Then came the shouts.

Diving through the hole, Alex just had time to see a strong, speedy guard running after him, gaining fast. Pushing himself faster, he managed to awkwardly clamber through the hole, but not before the guard caught his right leg. Sorry mate, Alex thought as he came down with a hard sidekick on the man's ribs, breaking a few.

Wiping dirt from his face, he continued onwards towards the forest that was slowly looming closer. He knew MI6 has positioned a car near the back of the forest, so that's where he was heading. Looking behind him he saw two guards, in full health, sprinting towards him, one biting what looked like the top of a lime.

"Grenades?" Alex whispered with a gentle fierceness. Oh great.

Peeking over his shoulder, he saw the man slow down and throw the grenade right at his left side. Darting to right, he ran into the forest, using some scrub as his cover. One man stumbled over a stick, then into some mud, caking his arms and legs. There was no explosion from the grenade thrown before, so Alex presumed they were trying to scare him.

Moving off again, he ran forwards, only to be caught by the other guard on the arm. Swiftly performing a front kick, followed by a back kick, the man was knocked to the ground. The other guard hadn't got up.

When Alex arrived at the car, he wasn't at all surprised to see that there were no keys in the ignition, but on the passenger seat, and the car had self-locked its self. _Darn Smithers_, cursed Alex.

Breaking open the window with his elbow, Alex opened the door from the inside, shutting it again quite softly. Grabbing the keys and sticking them in the ignition, he reversed down the track where the car had made tyre tracks earlier that day. One guard appeared suddenly on the track, but he was soon hit by the oncoming car.

Once he was finally on the road, Alex headed in a southerly direction back to the Royal & General bank, which in fact, was the MI6 headquarters.

One hour later, Alex found himself at a blockade, but the police officers were not letting him through, onto the street that the bank was situated on.

"But please, Sir. My mother lives down that street, she's really sick, and I really need to go see her," Alex pleaded hopelessly.

"I'm sorry. I cannot let you through. It is just too dangerous to go down there. The zoo accidentally had an… escapee, and it's with in this vicinity."

"And my shoes are made of gold," Alex spat out frustratingly. Thank God there's another entrance to MI6 then.

Heading off towards the train entrance, Alex checked his phone.

OUT OF BATTERY

Alex sourly shoved his phone back in his pocket. What was the point of having a phone without a spare battery on missions such as these?

Arriving out of the seat-train chute, Alex felt nervous. Were the lights usually this dim? Maybe it was because his eyes were adjusted to the bright light outside. Had the walls been repainted? _Stop panicking_, he reminded himself.

Walking through the main offices of MI6, Alex felt alone. After all, most agents weren't covered in dust. But that wasn't the only reason. He'd now officially left school, as he was away more than he was there, and he was the only teenage spy in the whole of MI6. The person nearest to his age was Agent Morgan, but he was 24. Hmm...the difficulties of a 15 year old.

No one looked or spoke to him as he came in. Actually, they did that all the time. Alex was pretty sure that they disliked him; that, or they were jealous of him because he spent more time with their boss than they did.

Standing outside of Alan Blunt's office door, he heard voices.

"He's dangerous," a man said.

"And he's only just...a boy." Another man said in astonishment.

"Too good to be true, actually," the man said again. "Can we contract him to work for us, do you think?" Anxiety and longing filled his voice.

"Well...Alex is very...useful to us...and..." Blunt started off. But he never got to finish that sentence, because Alex had already barged through the door.

**Please review, hope you liked it :)**


End file.
